User blog:Justyouraverageuser/At the Battlefield: Chapter 2
Chapter 2: The Felinormous It didn’t take long to get to the destination. Z expected several guns to be firing at them but didn’t encounter any. Even if their destination wasn’t so far away, Z wasn’t the fastest runner, so Stevie practically carried him there. “Wait, wait, slow down,” Z panted, feeling a sudden ache in his legs. It was as if the pain in his head from before wasn’t enough. “I think I just might die from all this.” “If only we could,” Stevie smirked. “And what are you talking about—all your weight is on me, so really, I’m the one who should be complaining. God, you’re really fat, you know?” “What? Did you just call me fat? This is all muscles, I don’t know what’s with your eyesight,” Z retorted, scoffing. It was one thing for the girl to laugh at every single thing that came out of Z’s mouth, but insult his body? Oh, he did not think so. To prove her words wrong, Z struggled to get out of her hold, somehow, and landed on the ground with trembling legs. “I can walk from here, thank you very much,” he told her, taking confident steps. Stevie sighed in exasperation, running a hand through her brown curls. He was just not going listen at all. From the few minutes they’ve been together, Stevie could already tell, judging from his personality, that he was stubborn and somewhat of an idiot, yet totally conceited. He was the epitome of someone she would rather have killed, and she could have let him die right then and there with that enormous monster chasing after them. She decided to save him anyway, since he was new to this and honestly, she felt pitiful. He was stupid, after all. The boy wouldn’t make it two minutes into this world. Z lost the track of time, but he was sure as heck it had been more than just a few minutes, and his feet were dying right before him. He almost wished he didn’t let his ego get the best of him and let Stevie carry him. Doing it now, though, could instantly ruin his pride and image. “…You sure you don’t want me to help you—?” “No, no, it’s fine. I’m really fine. Honestly,” Z lied, nodding. Before he could take another step, an odd figure leaped out from a nearby bush in front of his shoes. Z took a step back immediately, frowning at what looked like a cat. It was rather adorable, with its pink button-like nose and gray fur that seemed soft to a human’s touch. The dark-haired boy felt a slightly overwhelming urge to run his hand through the fur, and to hear the kitten mewl ever so gently. When he reached out do so, Stevie’s hand slapped his gesture away. “Don’t dare do anything. Don’t touch it. I’m being serious here. And don’t look at it.” '' “Why?” He didn’t find anything harmful of a defenseless cat. It wouldn’t hurt them, unless the cat had freakishly huge claws. He stared at the animal anyway, smiling into its emerald eyes. His smile quickly wiped off his face when the cat began to smile back at him. The cat began to grow in seconds—not even—''milliseconds, if you will. The once warm emerald eyes soon changed its shape to a more circular shape, becoming bigger and bigger with the body. Sharp teeth and wings began sprout to add more of a vicious flare. Z’s head jerked back, watching in horror. “What the…” Stevie gave him a wry smirk, shockingly enjoying his bewilderment instead of responding to the cat’s sudden transformation. “Isn’t it the most'' adorable'' thing?” She quickly tossed Z a pistol without another word, giving the latter an idea as to what she wanted him to do. “I’ll be behind it, if something happens,” she informed him. She left him to fend for himself, as the thing appeared more appalling every time he laid his eyes on it. “Oh, I forgot—staring at it will only make it stronger,” Stevie notified. “You could have said something in the beginning!” Z yelled. He averted his eyes to the ground. With a thick gulp, his trembling hands brought themselves up toward the beast. He couldn’t find the strength to do it at first; if he managed to kill it, it would be the first that he had ever killed with his two hands. He’d be a murderer. Humanity looked down at that. Then it dawned on him that he was no longer alive. He shot once, given that was how much he could muster. He wanted to look to see if he had hit it, but part of his conscience wouldn’t let him. There was a loud roar deafening Z’s ears just a few feet away, giving him the impression he hadn’t killed it. “Hit the nose or mouth!” Stevie called out. “But then I have to look at it!” he stuttered. “Doesn’t matter anymore! We just need the thing dead, so do it already!” He followed her instructions, looking up at the beast without the slightest hesitation, but soon regretted it when he saw how revolting it was compared to the cute kitten he had seen. That was right; it wasn’t a kitten anymore. It was just an ugly monster that probably wanted to eat him. He wondered if he’d still be alive even after if he were eaten, but pushed the thought aside, seeing that he had other issues on his mind. Clutching the gun’s handle, Z pulled the trigger while aiming at the beast’s face. He missed the first shot. The second time had been a bit more successful, hitting a part of the neck (at least it hit some part of the beast). The monster cried out in pain, stumbling back on its steps. Z squinted before pointing his gun towards his target, trying to catch a better look. He set off the gun the third time, and that was when the bullet made a bull’s-eye. He heard a bloodcurdling wail escape out of the animal’s mouth, and experienced a small earthquake when it fell to the ground. It started to cough, maybe even choke, when Stevie ran back over to Z, grabbing his arm to drag him away. “Will it die?” Z asked curiously, turning back to stare at the panting brute. “It won’t. It’ll turn back into a kitten again, but it’ll be injured and won’t transform into that hideous thing ever again. That thing that you just encountered is called a Felinormous. Nasty thing that Felinormous is. Could even change if a blind person were to look at it.” “So then…it’ll just be a regular cat. And it’ll stay here forever?” “Yeah, I guess so. Until it’s time for them to go, but we don’t know when that’ll be.” “What do you mean by when it’s time to go?” Z queried, hoisting an eyebrow. “Ugh, you and your questions. Just stay patient until we find shelter somewhere.” If only Z could smack her, and if only she weren’t a girl. He bet if he could hit her, she’d probably break his bones at every joint and store them underground. It would be such a problem to gather his bones all together since he couldn’t die. “By the way, that was a nice shot. To the mouth, I mean.” Z’s eyebrows shot up in the air in surprise. “You’re actually complimenting me,” he said aloud. She snorted. “It comes here and there. Don’t get so amused, pretty boy.” “What? I’m pretty, too? I don’t know what I did, but I’m guessing it was really amazing.” Stevie rolled her eyes at his words, yet a small smile lit up her expression. He really was stupid. Category:Blog posts